


Touching a Tree

by crabsmasher



Category: trees - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Multi, One Shot, The Author Regrets Nothing, agorasexual, idk how tree gender works, lesbian trees, someone on tiktok challenged me again, tree - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabsmasher/pseuds/crabsmasher
Summary: Grass isn't enough anymore.
Relationships: you/tree
Comments: 52
Kudos: 151





	Touching a Tree

Grass wasn't enough for me anymore. It wasn't a solid enough entity for me to fuck. I craved something bigger. Stronger. Better. I needed something with more experience. Something I could rely on. 

The tree in my front yard looked promising.

As I sat just 7 feet away from said tree, I began to reminisce. This tree was planted when I was a newborn. It was tall and full of life. The large leaves changed into stunning colors during the fall and had a bright green in the spring and summer. I used to climb its branches and swing from them until it got dark outside. Just thinking that it made me hot and wet.

Now, I normally don't assume the gender of my local flora, but this specific tree had a hole on it (presumably a house for a chipmunk or squirrel), so I went off my primal instinct that this was a female tree and decided to finger it.

“Hey, shawty,” I whispered to the tree, seductively, “are you sure you wanna do this?”

The tree's leaves shook in the wind. I took it as a resounding ‘yes’.

The tree hole was practically throbbing. I smirked and gently rubbed the outer rim with my index and pointer finger. The tree didn't moan, but I sure as hell did.

I couldn't find the tree's clit, so I instead opted for insertion. I put my two fingers in my mouth and moistened them. I made a loud sucking noise, as to turn on the tree. When I took my fingers out, a trail of spit followed them.

After rubbing around the opening for a small bit, I inserted my fingers in, one at a time, and began pumping them in and out. I started slow at first, but then began rapidly finger-fucking the tree. Loud noises escaped my mouth that even the Devil himself would cringe at. 

I eventually put 3 fingers in. I wanted her (the tree) to feel good. Unfortunately I didn't have time to get the strap. 

I started to feel a warm, sticky liquid coating my hand. I slowly pulled out to inspect it. It smelled sweet. It was sap. She came. My work here was done.

The tree and I are mated before God.

Fin.


End file.
